Un voyage dans le monde de la piraterie
by One-Piece-fan-fiction12
Summary: Bonjour à vous voici ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! Elle s'appelle Blue et à cause d'un accident elle se retrouve projeter dans le monde qu'elle aime tant. Elle fera face à de nombreux problèmes, réussira t-elle à accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'est confiée? A vous de le découvrir. Laissez vous emmener par cette histoire qui vous plaira, peut être.


_Bonjour!~_

 _Comme je l'ai dit précédemment c'est ma première fiction donc il peut y avoir beaucoup de chose qui ne vas pas.. j'accepte avec plaisir les commentaires, si quelque chose ne vas pas, incohérence ou autre dites me le ça peut arriver et il doit surement y avoir des fautes donc je m'excuse par avance!_

 _Bonne lecture._

 ** _"-Je ne peux pas parler suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde m'entende... Petit frère rends moi un dernier service.. Quand ce sera fini dis leur ce que je vais te dire.. Père vous tous et toi aussi Luffy je n'oublierai jamais, jusqu'à ma dernière heure, vous m'avez donné votre affection a moi un moins que rien moi qui est le sang d'un monstre dans les veines.. Du fond du coeur... Je vous remercie._**

 ** _-Pépé.. Est-ce que.. à ton avis est-ce que j'ai mérité de venir au monde?_**

 ** _-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mon garçon. Si tu vis ta vie à fond tu auras la réponse._ "**

-BLUE! tu peux aller chercher du pain?

Je fermais l'ordinateur. J'essuyais en vitesse les larmes qui couvrait mon visage. Je détestais ce moment de one piece. Pourquoi le faire mourir, pourquoi Ace? Ça devait faire une bonne centaine de fois que je regardais ce moment, j'étais bien avancée dans l'histoire puisqu'il y a en ce moment huit cents scans mais je n'acceptais toujours pas sa mort.

Je me levais pris l'argent que ma colocataire avait posé sur le comptoir et sorti. La boulangerie était assez proche j'accélérai le pas ne voulant pas traîner dehors toujours dans mes pensées je ne vis pas ce camion arrivait à grande vitesse et grillait le feu rouge, mais j'entendis clairement les cris des personnes, suivit d'une grande douleur.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement réveillé par le tintement d'épée, il était clair que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital. Je me levais je n'avais mal nulle part ce qui était assez bizarre étant donné qu'un camion m'avait renversé.. Mes yeux furent attirés par un regroupement d'homme habillés de chemise blanche et de pantalons noir pour la plus part et des chapeaux de... pirate. C'était eux qui se battait à l'épée mais ce n'était pas une mise en scène je voyais des gens mourir. Le sang giclait, j'étais à l'écart personne n'avait remarqué ma présence je crois pouvoir m'estimer heureuse. Je me cachais derrière un gros rocher et décidais de m'éclipser. Rester ici ne me disait rien de bon.. Après m'être assez éloigné je décidais de me relevez. Ou avais-je atterrie..

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, et j'avais rejoint la côte, l'eau s'étendait à perte de vue. Je me trouvais sur une île et je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi.. Mais je contais bien le découvrir. Vu la hauteur du soleil on se trouvait en fin d'après midi et il ferait bientôt nuit, j'étais dehors et je ne savais pas ou je pourrais dormir. Je continuais à avancer et à mon plus grand soulagement je vis des habitations qui bizarrement me paraissait familière. Des gens était dehors, je courus jusqu'à eux et essoufflé.

-B-bonjour madame est-ce que vous pouvait me dire ou on se trouve exactement?

-Bonjour ma petite, on se trouve sur l'île de Dawn.

Elle vit mon incompréhension et continua.

-sur East blue.

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, pleurer ou m'énerver. East Blue sans déconner? C'était quoi cette connerie, comme dans one piece sérieusement. Je commançais à assimiler peu à peu les choses.

-Et vous allez me dire qu'on est à Fuchsia c'est ça?

Je rigolais sans un brin d'humour. Et le vieille dame me regarda bizarrement.

-Et bien oui.

Ok je devenais folle c'était sûre. Mais je voulais bien y croire. Après tout ce village était bien Fuchsia il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. L'île de Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Le rêve je verrais peut-être Dadan qui sait oh et Makino, je la voyais bien avec Shanks celle là. Je remerciais la vieille dame. Je ne savais pas ou allais, je n'avais pas d'argent pas d'arme si j'avais des problèmes j'étais mal et pour l'instant je n'avais pas d'endroit ou dormir. Je partis dans la foret je m'y enfonçais jusqu'à tombé sur une cabane. Enfin non, la cabane des trois mioches "ASL" Il n'y avait pas grand chose mise à part d'ancien piège, je décidais d'établir campement ici, jusqu'à trouver mieux que ça. La nuit commençait à tomber il ne faisait pas très froid à mon plus grand bonheur. Le ventre vide je m'endormis difficilement.

La nuit de sommeil m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Je décidais qu'aujourd'hui je devrais chercher à manger, je partis m'aventurer dans la forêt et n'y trouvais pas grand chose, quelques fruits rien de bien consistant mais c'était toujours ça. Pour le moment je ne mourrais pas de faim. J'enlevais ma chemise et mis les fruit dedans, je décidais de me baladais un peu pour atterrir au même endroit qu'hier. J'eu un haut le coeur, il y avait du sang partout il devait y avoir une vingtaine de corps allongé au sol, le sang les recouvrants tous. Malgré cette scène d'horreur je décidais de m'y aventurer j'y ramassais quelques armes, deux sabres, un couteau et trois pistolets. J'avais du mal à porter le tout mais je réussis. Une fois de retour à la cabane je mis les armes dans un coin et la nourriture dans un autre. Je décidais de m'entraîner au sabre, je descendis et commençais mon entrainement au maniement du sabre. Difficile quand on en a jamais tenu mais au moins je m'améliorerais un peu. La fatigue me gagnant un peu je décidais de remonter. Je mangeais un fruit et m'écroulais de fatigue. Je me fis réveiller par un cri.

-Mais bon sang qui es-tu?!

Je relevais la tête le soleil m'éblouissant je ne voyais qu'une silhouette et pas le visage.

-T'es qui la vieille?

Elle s'approcha peu à peu et je reconnus son visage.

-Dadan?!

-Comment tu me connais la mioche?!

Je m'indignais du surnom qu'elle m'avait donné et on commença à se crier dessus l'une sur l'autre.

-Bon tu dois sortir d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire là.

-Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai nulle part ou aller, et je ne penses pas que tu me prennes avec toi.

-Tu penses bien gamine, et ne me tutoie pas!

-Hé je suis pas une gamine j'ai 19 ans je te signale!

Elle souffla une énième fois.

-Bon et tes parents?

J'allais lui dire que je ne venais pas d'ici, quand une vive douleur me prit au coeur et que je perdis connaissance. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer de suite après, éblouit par la lumière. Je les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne me trouvais pas dans la cabane mais dans une vieille chambre.. La douleur dans la poitrine n'était plus présente, mais elle avait était belle et bien réelle il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus. Je fus interrompus dans mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Enfin réveillé la mioche?

-Comme tu peux le voir la vieille.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas me tutoyer gamine! Et montre moi un peu de respect je t'ai héberger.

-Merci.

Je l'avais dis sincèrement. En faite j'adorais Dadan elle était quelque peu spéciale, en faite dans le manga et la réalité elle reste la même. Elle ne répondit rien, Dogra rentra, plateau en main et me le déposa sur une table mon ventre choisit se moment pour gargouiller.. Dadan n'en perdit pas une miette.

-Eh bien gamine on dirait que ta faim!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu peux rester ici pour le moment mais sache que ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Elle partit.

-Je m'appelle Dogra et toi?

-Blue.

Il fit un petit sourire et partit me laissant seule. Je mangeais avec plaisir le contenu du plateau. Plus j'y pensais plus je trouvais ça irréaliste, moi dans le monde de one piece. Enfin c'était un vrai plaisir. Je me levais et sortis de cette chambre, on m'avait laissé une chemise blanche avec un short noir. Dogra me montra là ou on se laver, sa faisait sacrément du bien. La chemise m'allait tellement grande que ça me faisait une tunique je supposais que c'était celle de Dadan. Je me mis à rire toute seule, mais me stoppais assez vite ne voulant pas passez pour une folle. Je partis à la recherche de Dadan une fois trouvé je lui posé une question.

-Alors je dois faire quoi?

-Hein?

-Tu m'as bien dis que ce ne serait pas gratuit non?

Elle sourit.

-Oh ouais. Tu seras responsable avec Magra de la chasse.

Elle accompagna "son ordre" et me montra du doigt qui était Magra même si je le savais déjà. Je sortis accompagné de Magra.

-En route pour la chasse.

On revint quelques heures plus tard avec une biche. Bien sur je n'y étais pour rien c'est Magra qui avait tout fait. Après le repas je partis à la cabane et pris toute les armes que j'y avais laissé avec les quelques fruits qui restait. Quand je rentrais tout le monde était au lit, après avoir tout rangé je partis me couchais.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais en douceur, pris le petit déjeuner et partis voir Dadan dehors.

-Tiens la gamine est réveillé.

-Blue.

-De quoi?

-Je m'appelle Blue.

-Oui mais une gamine reste une gamine.

Je ne cherchais pas à la contredire qu'elle m'appelle comme elle veut.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner?

Elle me fixa longuement avant de dire sa réponse.

-Pourquoi je le devrais?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y aucune raison qui te pousse à le faire. Pour m'aider.

-Bien, viens me voir ce soir et on en reparlera.

Je souris contente de moi et partis avec Magra à la chasse. On filait un sanglier plutôt robuste. Après une heure on réussit à l'avoir cette fois j'avais participé.

Le soir était enfin arrivé après avoir mangé je partis dehors je m'étais assis sur un tronc d'arbre, j'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un craquement derrière moi, je sentis une présence, j'eu à peine le temps de me décaler qu'une grosse lame s'écrasa à l'endroit ou je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant.

-Q-que...

-Eh bien tu as de bon réflexes petite.

-La vieille?!

-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça sale mioche!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais t'es folle tu veux me tuer?!

-Tu m'as demander de t'entraîner c'est ce que je fais.

Et en guise de réponse la lame passa à quelque millimètre de ma joue, je la touchais rapidement, je saignais.

-Très bien si tu veux jouer on va jouer.

Elle me lança un sabre, à peine l'avais-je en main qu'elle m'attaqua sans retenue. Fallait le dire Dadan se débrouillait bien. Elle m'attaqua sur le côté et j'esquivé du mieux que je pouvais même si c'était dur. Elle me toucha à plusieurs reprise, la jambe était tailladé et le bras de même. Elle me désarma en un coup. Et son sabre était sous ma gorge.

-C'est pas trop ça pour l'instant gamine.

Elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus me laissant seule. Marché me faisait mal mais c'était supportable. Après m'être bandé la jambe et le bras je partis me coucher.

Plus les semaines passés plus je m'améliorais. Maintenant j'étais du niveau de Dadan ce qui était pas mal. Ce jour là je me levais il était tôt et tout le monde dormait encore, j'avais trouvé un petit bateau que j'avais rafistolé il y a quelques semaines, je posais la lettre qu j'avais écrite la veille, un sac en main avec de la nourriture pour un moment sabre à la taille et pistolet dans le sac je partis vers la côte je n'étais pas repartis à Fuchsia depuis mon arrivé ici, je pense que si j'avais rencontré Makino j'aurais dis des bêtises donc je ne suis pas partis la voir. Une fois le bateau prêt je m'élançais et montais dessus. Je regardais vers les arbres quand une chevelure rousse apparut dans mon champs de vision.

-Alors on dit même pas au revoir sale mioche!

-Hé j'ai laissé une lettre!

Je commençais à m'éloignais, ça devenait difficile de communiquer.

-Bon au revoir la vieille!

-Fais attention à toi -

Je n'entendis pas clairement la fin de sa phrase mais je crus comprendre Blue. Je souriais malgré moi et lui fis au revoir de la main.

-A la recherche de nouvelles aventures!

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'attends vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Si je ne vois aucun signe de vie, bien entendu je ne publierais plus sur ce site. J'espère que vous comprendrez._

 _Sur ce à la prochaine et bonne journée à vous!_

 _J~_


End file.
